1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the structure of receiving and delivering oil from a first oil path in a wall of a casing to a second oil path within a rotating shaft which is rotatively supported by the casing.
2. Description of Background Art
A structure of receiving and delivering oil is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-165149. In such a conventional structure for receiving and delivering oil, on the inner side surface of a casing, there is provided a recess in which a first oil path is opened. To a flange member to be fitted in the inner peripheral surface of this recess through a sealing member, there is mounted a feed pipe to be inserted into a second oil path of a rotating shaft. The tip end portion of this feed pipe is relative-rotatively fitted into a bushing which has been pressed into the inner peripheral surface of the second oil path. The oil is received and delivered from the first oil path to the second oil path through the feed pipe.
However, in such a structure there are a large number of parts and moreover, there are also a large number of assembly man-hours and machining man-hours such as the bushing being pressed into the inner peripheral surface of the second oil path and after the pressing-in, the inner peripheral surface of the bushing being machined with an excellent precision to become coaxial to the rotating shaft. The structure is disadvantageous in terms of cost.